


Collection.

by AmericanDude



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDude/pseuds/AmericanDude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of drabbles I will post of various pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UsUk.

It had been five weeks, three days, and twenty-seven minutes since Arthur walked out the door and hadn't came back. At the moment, the break up had seemed like a great idea- but after countless nights lying awake with his head buried in Arthur’s pillow, curled in on himself and regretting every nasty thing he’d said in the heat of the moment, Alfred couldn't say that he was over Arthur.

He still kept his cabinets stocked with tea, just as Arthur had made him do when they shared the apartment. All of his friends had told him to just give up on it, already; Arthur had moved on, but of course Alfred never gave up. Every now and then he would leave Arthur a message on his phone that he would never get a reply to, saying how "I miss how cute your eyebrows are!", or “I wouldn't mind if you wanted to cook for me. I promise I wouldn't complain much!"

Eventually, after months of repeating the process, he slowly ran out of tea in his apartment. The pillow no longer smelled like Arthur’s shampoo, and he realized the Brit had probably blocked his number by now.

So with a smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes, Alfred made his way to the bar a few blocks down to drink and forget, so maybe he could move on and find another person. What he hadn't anticipated, however, was the mop of shaggy blond hair sitting alone at the corner of the bar, or the way Arthur slowly turned as he recognized his voice, his eyes screaming that he’d been in just as much pain as Alfred had.

Without another thought, Alfred walked over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1p2p Canadacest.

Matt sat down next to Matthew on the picnic bench right outside the school doors, huffing softly in exasperation. Slightly startled by the sudden presence of the other, Matthew jumped a little and looked over- only to smile slightly when he recognized Matt.

"What’s wrong?" he murmured, leaning over a little, eyebrows drooping in concern.

"Nothin." Matt muttered, cheeks flushing just slightly as he hugged his backpack closer to his body.

Matthew smiled a little. “You’re still upset about that English paper, aren’t you."

"No."

"You did fine." Matthew continued without a beat, setting a comforting hand on Matt’s leg. "Getting a C isn’t bad at all."

Matt didn’t respond, his lips quirking up into a small smile.

And that was all the response Matthew needed.


End file.
